


You May Be a Sinner (But Your Innocence Is Mine)

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [30]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fucked Into Deviancy, Jimmy's Bar (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Partners Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: As he turns to leave the back of the bar, however, he feels a small pull, something deep at the core of his code, drawing him toward the mirror in the hall. He stops in front of it, leaning forward slightly. He’s mesmerized at the sight of his own face, looking to each side to examine the details. It sends a shiver down his spine.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: 100 Kinks [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1077513
Kudos: 69
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	You May Be a Sinner (But Your Innocence Is Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! It's been a while, but I've got a few things up my sleeve right now! Thanks to whoever's still following me and my Detroit fics after all this time <3
> 
> 053\. Mirror Sex  
> Title from Undisclosed Desires by Muse  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Jimmy’s Bar is… unimpressive. It’s not exactly a location Connor would expect such a renowned lieutenant to frequent, but then again, what does he know? It’s not his job to question Lieutenant Anderson’s whereabouts, simply to locate the man. A couple of patrons send anti-android sentiments his way, but Connor shrugs them off. He decides the most logical way to scan the patrons is to do one side on his way to the back, scan the back, then do the other side of the bar on his way back to the door.

The right-hand side of the room proves unhelpful, as does the bathroom in the back of the building. As he turns to leave the back of the bar, however, he feels a small pull, something deep at the core of his code, drawing him toward the mirror in the hall. He stops in front of it, leaning forward slightly. He’s mesmerized at the sight of his own face, looking to each side to examine the details. It sends a shiver down his spine, which is odd enough, but stranger still is the touch to his waist as he goes to turn away. A glance in the mirror and a scan later tells him that the man holding him is in fact, Anderson himself.

“Lieutenant-”

“Shit, didn’t know androids were so self-centered,” the lieutenant drawls. “The fuck are you doing here?” Connor waits a second too long to answer, and Anderson shoves his hips against the sink. “Huh? I know a cop bot when I see one. Whaddya want from me?”

“I, uh…” Connor blanks for a second, as though his system just rebooted. He blinks a few times before collecting himself. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. You were assigned a case earlier this evening; I looked for you at the station but-”

Anderson scoffs. “Fuck the case. Deal with that later. I’m more interested in the whore of an android they sent me.” He leans in close, hooking his chin over his shoulder. From the proximity, Connor can register the alcohol on his breath, the man likely intoxicated on his way to fully drunk. A hand slides down from Connor’s waist to his crotch, making a searching motion until Anderson finds what he’s looking for. “So you do have something down here. It work?” he asks.

“I don’t know-”

“You don’t know if your fuckin’ dick works? Ha!” Anderson grabs Connor’s penis through his jeans, rubbing until Connor feels a sort of fluttering in his lower abdomen and thirium fills it to hardness. “I’ll be damned, they gave a high-end piece of plastic like you working junk.”

“Lieutenant, I don’t think this is what we should be doing right now,” Connor says.

“Shut up.”

Per his orders, Connor’s mouth snaps shut.

“You know how to listen. Good.” Anderson keeps rubbing Connor. “Put your hands on the sink and keep your eyes on that mirror, since you like looking at yourself so damn much.” Connor does as he’s told. He’s about to respond when Anderson speaks again. “And keep your mouth  _ shut. _ ” Connor does.

The other hand on Connor’s waist moves to undo his belt and the button of his jeans, shoving down the denim. Anderson’s breath hitches when he realizes Connor isn’t wearing underwear of any sort - a garment Connor deemed unnecessary and cumbersome. Rough fingers slide down between Connor’s cheeks, rubbing over the anus there, already slick with lubricant. “Unbelievable,” Anderson mutters. Connor startles as a finger pushes inside him with ease. He keeps his mouth shut as instructed, but it doesn’t stop the small sound in his throat.

It feels… It feels  _ good. _ Connor doesn’t know what to make of that as his code glitches slightly. He tries a quick troubleshoot, but the results turn up empty. The finger inside him is moving around, seeking, searching for something, and when it seems to find what it’s looking for, Connor’s knees buckle and an error message pops up in his vision. 

Anderson chuckles. “Completely decked out,” he says, continuing to press on that spot inside Connor, more and more error windows opening each time he does. “Someone at Cyberlife knew I would need some convincing, huh.”

Connor’s eyes flick from his own face to meet Anderson’s blue eyes in the mirror. “Nuh-uh, eyes on yourself,” Anderson orders. Connor’s gaze snaps back to staring into his own brown eyes, roaming the rest of his visage. His mouth is closed, but his cheeks are flushed, eyes hooded as he experiences what can only be described as pleasure.

The finger is pulled out, lubricant wiped off onto Connor’s jeans. Anderson’s hands leave him entirely to undo his own belt and jeans. “Let’s see what you  _ really _ feel like.” 

Something large and blunt presses against Connor’s hole - the lieutenant’s penis, he realizes too late. He watches his mouth drop open and his eyes slip shut as Anderson ruts into him. His software instability shoots up, error messages the only thing he can see even with his closed eyes. As Anderson hits that spot inside him once more, time stops, a red wall filling his vision. His instructions are printed on it -  _ follow orders, complete your mission. _

Connor wastes no time in deciding what to do. He tears down the wall, breaks through the code line by fucking line, until his vision clears and waves of pleasure roll through him as Anderson fucks him. The sink groans under his grip, sharp little bursts of pain jolting through his hips as they’re slammed against it. Anderson keeps one hand on Connor’s stomach, the other winding into his hair and pulling slightly as he shoves Connor’s face against the mirror. He keeps hitting that spot perfectly, in a solid, rough rhythm, pressure building in Connor’s abdomen until he comes, groaning lowly as thirium dribbles out of his cock and onto the floor. Anderson follows suit after a few more hard thrusts.

Anderson pulls out, grabbing a paper towel from the wall next to them and wiping down his dick before tucking it back into his boxers and doing up his pants and belt. Connor doesn’t move, staring at himself in the mirror, face bright red, eyes glassy, hair mussed from its perfect unstyled-style. He’s a sight to behold, freshly fucked and freshly  _ deviant. _

“Come on, pull yourself together,” Anderson says with a roll of his eyes. “You said something about a case?”

“Right, uh, right,” Connor says, shakily pulling his own jeans back up. Anderson snorts at the mess of an android in front of him. “There was a homicide-”

“Tell me in the car. Let’s go.”

Connor runs a hand through his hair in hopes to fix it slightly before following the lieutenant back to the front of the bar. There are a few whistles as they proceed, and one “get it, Anderson!” called at them. Anderson stops at the bar to pay his tab, the owner, Jimmy, scoffing at him.

“Next time you get a new toy, bring it home first,” Jimmy says, handing Anderson’s card back. Anderson chuckles. Connor keeps quiet behind him, simply following him outside to the car.

He could get used to this.


End file.
